In recent years, digital terrestrial broadcasts and digital BS/CS broadcasts have been operated in earnest, and as a result, an environment in which a lot of programs can be watched with high image quality and high sound quality has been prepared. The digital broadcast, which has a structure of an electronic program guide (EPG), can display the program guide up to a current day or one week and display contents of programs such as a broadcasting time or performers, or retrieve information to be desired, and reserve watching or recording of the programs, by pressing a button on a remote controller for a receiver.
A digital broadcast receiver such as a television set is loaded with many functions including a function of receiving broadcast programs, and can acquire various information through a network such as the internet by utilizing a communication function. It is also proposed that opinions and impressions of general viewers regarding broadcast programs may be collected by acquiring information written on a bulletin board or a blog through the network.